


HisoIlluKilluGon Prompts

by tamaiti



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, ageswap, prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-26
Updated: 2015-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-17 10:05:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4662597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tamaiti/pseuds/tamaiti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some prompts to use if you're running out of ideas but want to write!</p>
            </blockquote>





	HisoIlluKilluGon Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> If you write something based on one of these prompts, I would appreciate you gift the work to be in the Associations option when you upload! I'd like to read it!

**Killua x Illumi x Prompts**

 

\- Illumi has pricked his needles into Killua's head on multiple occassions. This time around, he used his nen to tell Killua, "You enjoy this feeling"

\- Instead of going through with his initial plan to take the Hunter Exams, Killua runs home, scared. Illumi is the only one who sees this, and decides to approach him

\- Killua finally passes the Hunters Exam, but before getting back to Gon in Greed Island, he makes a quick stop home

\- Illumi is jealous that Killua protects Alluka so much

\- Ageswap!AU! An older Killua is frightened of a younger Illumi. Young Illumi is going through puberty, and sneaks into Killua's room one night.

**Gon x Hisoka x Prompts**

 

\- During the Hunter Exams, they all go into a deep forest as the next challenge awaits them. Many spot Hisoka in the fog, Gon being alone, and one of them.

\- Hisoka offers an "alternative" to making it into the Heaven's Arena to Gon

\- They have to collect the numbered badges to move on. Gon thought he was well hidden, but with a blink, Hisoka appeared somewhere else.

\- After the dodgeball game in Greed Island, Hisoka cannot handle himself. He hides somewhere alone, with thoughts of Gon.

\- Ageswap!AU! Little Hisoka is fascinated by older Gon

 

 

 

 

**Gon x Killua x Illumi x Hisoka x Prompts**

 

\- Hisoka and Illumi have had their eyes on the young boys for some time. Hisoka offers a contest, to see who can "claim" their "prize" first

\- Highschool!AU! Hisoka and Illumi are highschoolers. Illumi must pick up his younger brother, Killua, from school everyday, and Hisoka sticks around just to say hello to Gon.


End file.
